Pietra
Pietra (Japanese: エリコ Eriko) is a character of the day who appeared in Right On, Rhydon!. She also appeared in the Ash & Pikachu manga. In the anime Pietra's grandmother sprained her ankle and Pietra wanted to make it easier for her to travel through the mountain by digging a tunnel through it. She was using to try to achieve this. As they dug deeper, water began to drip onto them, which caused the Ground-types to be scared off. Hence she resolved to capture a certain which was able to use and as such, wasn't afraid of water. Pietra met and , and together they came across Rhydon. It escaped into the lake, however. Ash and used their Pokémon to help search for it. Pietra used her speedboat to go out onto the lake. Soon, discovered Rhydon by accident and bit on its horn, angering it. Pietra tried to it, but was unsuccessful after it used in the water and caused a whirlpool. They then traveled over to a small island where they saw Rhydon coming to shore. Pietra encountered it again, but interfered and tried to take it for themselves. Ash assisted in stopping them and the Rhydon jumped back into the lake. Pietra jumped into the lake after it and latched onto it. Rhydon carried her under water, but she refused to let go until it battled her, and eventually the Rhydon finally gave in and agreed. She used her to battle and defeat Rhydon, which allowed her to it. She then used her newly caught Rhydon to complete the tunnel. Pokémon is Pietra's main Pokémon. It is her only Pokémon that is not a , and Pietra often carries Marill around in her arms. She used it to a that knew . Marill was able to weaken Rhydon enough so Pietra could capture it. Marill wears an earring in its left ear. Marill's known moves are , , and .}} because of its ability to Surf. She needed a surfing Pokémon because her grandmother sprained her ankle and Pietra wanted to make it easier for her to travel by ging a tunnel through a mountain. Unlike most of her Ground-type Pokémon, Rhydon wasn't afraid of water. It is considered to be very strong as it knocked out many Pokémon that tried to it. It proved to be quite a reclusive wild Pokémon, and would only attacks others when threatened. It was shown to be particularly fond of apples, and this helped Pietra eventually track it down. After witnessing Pietra's determination, Rhydon eventually conceded and agreed to battle against Pietra. Rhydon went up against Pietra's , and it was able to use its Horn Drill to block any otherwise effective attacks. However, an allowed Pietra to capture Rhydon on her second attempt. It later helped Pietra to complete her tunneling project. Rhydon's known moves are , , and .}} for her digging project. They were seen carrying large rocks. None of the Dugtrio's moves are known.}} was one of the two Pokémon used by Pietra in the tunnel project. It along with her were seen trying to make the tunnel bigger. None of Sandslash's moves are known.}} was one of the two Pokémon used by Pietra in the digging project. It and her were seen trying to make the tunnel bigger. None of Graveler's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=冬馬由美 Yumi Touma |en=Carol Jacobanis |es_eu=Amparo Bravo |es_la=Connie Madera |pl=Anna Dąbkowska}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Pietra appeared in The Grand Rhydon Plan.. She goes by the Japanese name, Eriko, in Chuang Yi's English translation. Pokémon was a Pokémon that Pietra caught. None of Rhydon's moves are known.}} is Pietra's main Pokémon. Marill's known moves are and .}} made a minor appearance in the chapter where they were only shown digging a tunnel. None of Diglett's moves are known.}} made a minor appearance in the chapter. None of Sandslash's moves are known.}} made a minor appearance in the chapter. None of Graveler's moves are known.}} Trivia * A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine! features a girl with the same character design as Pietra. Category:Anime characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Female characters Category:Ground-type Trainers Category:Johto characters of the day de:Pietra es:Pietra fr:Pietra it:Pietra